Kentucky (KY) ranks as the 14th -worst state for fatal occupational injury rates in 2007, down from the 8th worst in 2004, and is the 8th worst state for nonfatal occupational injury and illness incidence rates. The objectives of the KY Occupational Safety and Health Surveillance (KOSHS) fundamental program are to 1) identify industry sectors, occupations, and worker populations at high risk for work injuries and illnesses;2) identify potential risk factors, trends, and emerging issues;3) develop and implement targeted strategies for occupational injury data dissemination utilizing a sector-based approach;4) identify gaps within national occupational injury surveillance systems;and 5) advance the usefulness of surveillance data at the federal, state, and local levels. The specific aims for the study are to: 1) Establish and maintain partnerships and collaborations with state partners, agencies, organizations, and other stakeholders (Seminars will be presented on the value of establishing a worker safety program;local state employee injury data will be analyzed. KOSHS personnel will participate in grantee meetings, and conference calls);2) Maintain the KOSHS program advisory committee;3) Maintain comprehensive multi-source population-based surveillance of KY occupational injuries and illnesses using 26 occupational health indicators (OHIs) (One new KY-specific OHI to be established is work-related injuries among state employees and another KY-specific OHI will be work-related emergency department visits);4) Enhance the KOSHS program through a) response to emerging issues;b) in-depth analyses, interpretation, and dissemination of occupational injury surveillance data through the use of spatial analysis to determine high risk collision areas involving commercial truck drivers;and c) an expanded web-based occupational injury data query system;5) Provide targeted worker and employer groups with a sound evidence basis for improved worker safety by analyzing and disseminating data and research results through publications and web-based information for impact at both the state and national levels;and 6) Perform a process, impact, and outcome evaluation of the major activities conducted to assess effectiveness and impact of the KOSHS program.